What Dreams Are Made Of
by Lana4
Summary: CL What happens after the episode 'Exods?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters, just the plot of this story ( Oh, and I also don't take any credit for the song on which this story is named after!  
  
A/N: I am making this a short n' sweet fic, because I have the problem of not finishing any stories! LOL  
  
***SPOILERS*** For those of you who haven't seen Exodus and don't want it spoiled, don't read on.  
  
What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Clark, your family needs you!" Lana pleaded with Clark to stay in Smallville. Then she added quietly, her voice wavering, "I need you."  
  
Clark turned away from Lana. She, however, did not approve of this, and pulled his face back to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I love you, Clark."  
  
"I love you too. more than you'll ever know. That's why I have to leave."  
  
Clark looked away again, then turned back and said, "Come with me."  
  
Lana wished she could, but shook her head, "Smallville's my home." Then she added, "It's your home, too."  
  
"Not anymore." Clark replied, and sped away from Lana, leaving her in the dust, crying." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke with a start, realizing it was just a dream. But then I remembered. It wasn't just a dream. It really happened. One week ago, Clark Kent had abandoned Smallville. Abandoned his parents. Abandoned me. God, I miss him. I wish I knew where he went! But there's no possible way I could find him. Or, is there?  
  
Two hours later, while I was making us a snack, Chloe was deep in research on her laptop, searching through hotel files, motel files, anywhere that Clark may be staying.  
  
"Aha!" I heard Chloe shout from the living room. I ran in and found Chloe jumping up and down. "I found him!" she shouted. "We found him!"  
  
Chloe gave me the paperwork, saying only I should go, as we don't want Clark to feel cornered. So now, I am headed for the motel in Southern Nebraska to find Clark.  
  
God, I hope this isn't a dead end!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, and they help for more chapters to come faster! Sorry it was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination.  
  
A/N: The Die Hard - Well, Chloe jumping up and down might be unlikely, but hey, who said it was supposed to be completely realistic? (  
  
I know the last chapter was WAY too short. Sorry, I wasn't in very much of a writing mood at the time.  
  
I wrote the last chapter in Lana's POV, but it didn't seem to work out so well. I'm not gonna write any more POVs, it just seems easier that way.  
  
Anyway, here's chapter two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana sped up her car, racing as fast as she could against the rain that was now pounding on her windshield. She turned the wipers on high, but it didn't seem to be doing much. All she could think about was Clark. Chloe had noticed earlier that Clark had been in many different motels, most likely meaning that he didn't want to be found, so Lana decided she had to get there as fast as possible before he packed up and left again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Clark began packing his things. Knowing Chloe and Lana, he was probably already found since he'd been at the hotel for two weeks already. He shoved a few more things into his bag, grabbed the room key from the table, and headed down to the lobby.  
  
The motel clerk took the key from him, and waited for the receipt to be printed out as Clark handed him exact change. He handed the receipt to Clark, who grabbed it, said "Thanks, sir." and headed out the door. Clark was just about the put the key in the ignition when he heard a scream. And that scream sounded a hell of a lot like Lana.  
  
Clark put his key back in his pocket and rushed towards the direction of the scream. He saw Lana, held back by one man, the other going at her with a knife, threatening to stab her if she didn't give him her purse. Lana kicked the knife-holding man in the stomach, and he stumbled backwards in pain.  
  
I guess those self-defense classes I took from Lex really do help! She thought.  
  
Lana, however, couldn't free herself from the other man's grasp, and this is where Clark jumped in. He threw the man backwards, slamming him into a light post and knocking him out. The knife-holding man, however, jumped back up and readied himself for a fight, but he was no match for Clark, who just grabbed the knife from him and began threatening him  
  
"Stay away from her, you hear? If I ever catch you," the other man stood up "both of you, near her or anyone else again, I will certainly not hesitate to give you a ride to jail. Got it?" The two men didn't reply, they just ran off.  
  
"Cowards." Mumbled Clark. Then he turned to Lana. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I. I'm fine. Clark!" She gave him a huge hug and then started yelling. "What the hell are you doing here!? Clark, everyone's worried about you! Your dad keeps blaming himself for your disappearance, and your mother is worried sick about you! She needs you there to help her get through the loss of her baby, and you just ran off! What were you thinking?!"  
  
Clark looked down, and realized he was also a coward for running off, just like those men did. "You're right, Lana. I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking. It's just. Everyone I love gets hurt when I'm around. My mom, my dad. You."  
  
"Clark, I wasn't hurting when you were around, I hurt when you weren't. Come back home." She said it as more of a statement than a question, and was pulling him to her truck before he could reply. "I don't care if you don't want to, Clark. You have to figure this out, instead of running away again." He pulled his motorcycle up and into the back of the truck, trying to make it look difficult.  
  
"I will, Lana." He said. "I will figure it out."  
  
They got in the car and began the long journey back to Smallville.  
  
. 


End file.
